Extra Ending
by SaSaBookworm
Summary: Set right at the end of Extra's when Tally and David go out into the garden. Find out what David and Tally said to each other out in the garden, and how the city's most famous people react to being covered in cake. Please R&R!


**A/N: I hope you like this, I haven't written anything in a while. Please R&R!!! **

**Set at the end of Extra's when Tally and David sneak off into Nana Love's garden.**

Extra Ending

Tally's POV

The party was getting really boring. I knew it would be, but somehow I agreed to let Aya take me, much to my dislike. And all those hovercams were really irritating as well; they just followed you around, making sure to stay way to close to your head. It was nice to do something different, but being at a party still reminded me of those days I was a stupid bubblehead, and they are times I'd rather not remember.

I looked over and caught David's eye, he seemed quite anxious, but then, he always gets anxious in cities.

I really like David, even though my special mind still tries to tell me otherwise. It's just that since Zane died I have kept to myself, not allowing David in. And I was horrible to him back when I was a pretty and a newly made special. I don't think he feels that way about me anymore though, and my face probably still creeps him out, I know it does scare me.

I thought about Aya and Frizz. They really were happy together, and that's what made me sad. I wanted David to look at me like Frizz does Aya, but after how I've treated him, I doubt that was ever going to happen.

"Tally?" David asked. "Do you want to get out of here, I hate crowded places, and you seem a little bored."

I smiled at him, he knew me well. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that."

He grabbed my hand, causing my heart to flutter, and he pulled me towards the back of the room, shaking away the hovercams that tried to follow us. He quietly pushed open the window and jumped out, landing on the ground with a big 'thump'. I rolled my eyes at his noisy landing, and hopped soundlessly out of the window after him.

"Show off," he grinned at me. He took my hand again and pulled me close so our shoulders were touching while we walked.

"David..." I said, softly. "What are you doing?"

He stopped walking and we were hidden behind a wall of trees. "Tally, I know you and I have had lots of problems recently, and even though you fell in love with someone else, called me an ugly, and told me you don't care anymore, I still love you."

I started at him. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. How is this possible? After everything, he really does care about me!

David noticed my shock and spoke before I could form words. "You seem kind of surprised." He grinned at me.

Somehow my mouth managed to move. "I am... But how can you love me? After Zane and after how cruel I was?"

"Even though you have changed physically, and your mind is trying to tell you to hate me, I know it's the real you in there Tally. The girl I met back in the Smoke who cared about her friends more than anything, and who realised that being pretty doesn't matter."

But I don't love him do I? Someone as special as me doesn't fall for uglies! But no, this is my old mind talking. David and I have been through more than my brain can forget, and I did love him, I do love him.

"I love you too," I whispered. He grinned at me again and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me towards him and kissing me. I felt like electricity was running all over me. It was like being icy again, except without the cutting!

When we finally parted for breath, David smiled at me and spoke first. "Don't you want to get back to that great party," he said, grinning.

"You hate parties," I pointed out, smiling at him suspiciously.

"No, they make me nervous and agitated, but I don't _hate_ them."

I knew he was up to something, but there was not much point arguing with David, so I reluctantly agreed.

We climbed back in through the window, and I noticed that the room and everyone in it were covered in bright pink cake! It was the funniest sight I had seen in a long time, and David and I cracked up laughing, while all the angry celebrities glared at us.

Aya and Frizz made there was over, and they were the only others I could see who weren't covered head to toe. Following them was a very angry looking Hero who was muttering about how this party was not what he expected.

"What did you guys do here?" I asked Aya sceptically.

"Nothing!" she said, grinning. "It was Lai! She put smart matter into the cake, but made me promise not to tell anyone. Damn shame you guys weren't here, Tally I could just imagine your face..." she burst into laughter, causing me to glare at her.

I saw Shay fuming on the other side of the room. She did not look happy at all about her dress being ruined, but at least she wasn't the only person who looked ridicules.

"Hey guys! Loved my trick didn't you all, I'll bet!" I guess this was the mysterious Lai, leader of the sly girls. "You must be Tally!" she said, turning to me. "It's great to meet you, the sly girls absolutely love all the tricks you did as an ugly, and everything else you've done of course."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Good little joke you played, I'm sure everyone is going to love you."

She grinned and turned to David. "Hey, looks like things went to planned for you too, good job." She indicated to us holding hands, and giggled. She noticed my confused face and explained. "He spotted me fixing up the cake earlier, I had to tell him. And he made a little plan of his own to get you out of here."

David chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

Ren then walked over without any cake on him and immediately started laughing at Hero when he saw how stupid he looked. "Hey, you guys didn't get covered either? How come?"

"I had a little forewarning so I saved Frizz," Aya said. "And Tally and David were off in the garden all alone..." She winked at us and I glared at her again. "And this is Lai, the mastermind behind it all." Lai smiled at Ren, and her facial emotions told me she was clearly interested in him.

He smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you. This was a brilliant idea, and I can't believe I didn't think of it!"

"It was great wasn't it," she laughed. "But how did you avoid being caked?"

"Well, I was walking past and noticed the cake's colour had been altered in a miniscule amount, so I used my chemical tester to take a sample and find out what was in it. The results came up and I headed straight off, knowing what would happen."

"Really?" she seemed quite impressed.

"No, but I sound much smarter that way," he laughed. "I was actually in the bathroom."

We all laughed at that, and then everyone moved off, leaving Lai and Ren to get to know each other a little more.

David and I went outside again, but there were a lot more people there now, all trying to shake off the cake.

"You know, this wasn't as bad as I was expecting," I said.

"I had a great time," he said, grinning. I knew he wasn't referring to the party itself, just the outdoor part.

"I guess now its back to the wild, looking for any special circumstances that need fixing. But we can always come back to visit, and me being the most famous person in the world will surely get us some free accommodation," I grinned.

I wanted to stay in the city with all the new friends I had made, but cities weren't the right place for me anymore, to many bad memories. David and I were built for the wild, and that's where we will stay.

David's face suddenly filled with ideas, he had a new plan. "Tally, you know how we were saying that we missed the old Smoke? Well, what if we could rebuild it! And we wouldn't need the secrecy this time! I'm sure lots of people would like to live there, if only for a little while."

I thought about it. Back in the Smoke life had been simple and easy. It was hard work, but it was fun. And I thought about my face. I could go back to how I used to be if I used the chemical Maddy took! I really wanted to do this, not just for me, but for David, in memory of his father and all the other Smokies that died because of me.

"David, you are a genius! This is brilliant! We will bring back the old Smoke!"

**This was the first story I have written for Uglies, so I hope you liked it! If you did and lots of people want another chapter I will write one, so please R&R! **

**Oh, and if you think that I spell badly it's probably because I live in Australia and spell differently to you (this has come up before). **


End file.
